Fearless
by Eliberg33
Summary: Kylie is one of the most popular girls at school, everybody loves her. The first day after summer vacation a new student transfers into her class. Turns out he is a student from England, but also a model..
1. Chapter 1

She woke up by the sunlight on her face. It was bright, and warm. Slowly she sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. "_Morning already_?" she thought to herself while looking down at the bedside table. It was 9 AM, which meant school had already started. And it was the first day of school after summer vacation. Kylie jumped out of bed while grabbing some random clothes out of her closet, before running downstairs to grab her backpack and run out the door with coffee in her hand.

Kylie was naturally beautiful. She didn't need much makeup on her face to look pretty. She had long brown hair with blonde highlights, which was naturally straight. Her eyes were chocolate brown and she had long black lashes. She had the looks of a supermodel… _or at least that's what Kylie's been told_.

When Kylie arrived outside the school she had already finished her coffee. She ran across the building hoping to sneak in, without someone noticing her. While looking behind her, as she bumped into someone in front of her.

"_Ouch!_" she screamed as she landed on her butt.

"_Oh I'm sorry… I didn't see you there_" a male voice said.

Kylie was too busy collecting the things that had fallen out of her backpack to even notice the person she had bumped into.

"_Need any help_?" he asked reaching his hand out to her.

She frowned "_No thanks_!" Kylie grabbed her backpack without even looking at him, throwing it over her shoulder while turning around to walk away. She looked down, to see the hole in her dress. "_That fucking bastard ruined my dress_!" she thought to herself before entering the school building.

Kylie entered the classroom to see everyone sitting at their desks, but no teacher around. "_KYLIE!_" a bunch of girls yelled as they stormed towards her. Kylie was like a god. Everyone loved her. Yes she could be a bitch at times, but everyone adored her. Kylie was a straight-A student, and she was good at everything she did. All the guys at school fell in love with her just by looking at her, she was gorgeous. Kylie didn't believe in love so she never dated anyone. She thought that boys were a waste of time.

"_Where is the teacher_?" Kylie asked surprised.

"_We don't know… The teacher hasn't been here yet_" the girls replied.

Footsteps down the hall became louder as the door opened behind them. They all turned around to see Mrs. Smith enter the classroom.

"_I am so sorry for being late_," the teacher said while walking to her desk.

Mrs. Smith was what you would call a 'typical teacher'. She was always wearing the same clothes, big glasses, no make up and her breath smelled horrible. She was probably in her early 30's but with those looks, it seemed like she was over 50…

Everyone took they're seats as she turned around to write a name on the blackboard.

"_Today we've got a new student with us_" Mrs. Smith said amused.

On the blackboard, the name "**Dylan Conrad**" was written.

"_He just moved here from England_," the teacher continued.

All the girls in the class started squealing. Kylie leaned backwards to hear what the girls were whispering.

"_Oh my gosh, a student from England? I bet he's hot!_" the girls whispered to each other, full of excitement.

Kylie rolled her eyes, but continued to listen.

"_I bet he has the hottest British accent_!" another girl whispered back.

Kylie kept shaking her head; she didn't understand why girls were so hooked on boys. And so what if he was British…Who cares? She thought to herself annoyed. Just as she leaned forward again she froze still. "_Wait, didn't the boy she bumped into have a British accent_?"

"_Dylan, you may now come in_" the teacher said with a smile.

Kylie looked up - spotting the most handsome guy she had ever seen.

He was wearing a white shirt with a V-neck, dark jeans with black converse shoes. His body was perfectly fit, and he had black hair with ice blue eyes. Those were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, and they were staring at her. Kylie felt herself blush as their eyes met. She looked down, trying to hide that she was blushing.

"_What had gotten into her? She usually never blushes over a boy! Especially someone she didn't even know!_" she thought to herself.

"_You may sit over there_!" the teacher pointed to the seat behind Kylie. Dylan nodded as he made is way to Kylie's desk. The girls kept watching him while he made his way over to the other side of the classroom. It was obvious that they had a crush on him. As Dylan crossed Kylie's desk he leaned down to her and whispered,

"_Sorry about the dress_" before he sat down in the seat behind her. There was no doubt about it**; this was clearly the man who had bumped into her this morning**. Kylie put on a frown face as she turned around to face him.

"_You should feel sorry, this was an expensive dress_!"

He looked back at her with a smile. Her face expression changed from angry to confused, _why was he smiling_?

His smile was as perfect as his blue eyes. Kylie felt her cheeks become red again. She turned back around to face the blackboard. "_What had gotten into her_?" she thought to herself. She noticed everyone looking at her. Kylie was used to having people looking all the time, but now it seemed like they looked at her in a different way than what they usually do.

That day passed slowly. This had been the longest school day Kylie has ever had. She tried to focus on the teacher but couldn't help thinking about the handsome boy sitting behind her. Oh how she wanted to turn around to see his face, again. Kylie just remembered a trick her sister had thought her a few years back. _The trick was to drop the pencil on the floor, and get the guy to pick it up for you_. Kylie looked down on her pencil, considering whenever she should do it, or not. Before she knew it the pencil slipped out of her fingers and landed at the end of her desk. A few seconds passed and there was no reaction. She slowly looked over her shoulder, not wanting to be obvious that she was looking at him. To her surprise, he was sleeping.

"_First day of school and you are already sleeping in class_?" she thought to herself.

Kylie bent down to pick up the pencil she had dropped. She felt embarrassed.

Finally the school day was over. She grabbed her backpack and pulled it over her shoulder.

"_See you tomorrow Kylie_!" the girl giggled and left the classroom.

Kylie waved back with a smile. She looked down on her phone while walking towards the door. She had over 5 missed calls from her boss.

"_I wonder what he wants now_…" she thought to herself annoyed.

Even thought Kylie was only 16 years old she had a pretty impressive job. She did commercials for make up products, clothing, accessories and shoes. She was even offered a modeling job for Victoria Secret!

Before Kylie got the chance to hit the call button she bumped into someone again.

"_Hey watch where you're going dumbass_!" she yelled, looking up to see Dylan standing in font of her. He had a surprised look on his face.

"_oh wow, you've got a pretty big mouth. Don't you missy?_" he asked, almost amused at her.

Kylie rolled her eyes at him while continuing to look down at her phone. He smirked as he walked out the classroom. She could feel her heart beating faster as he walked past her. "_What is this weird feeling_?" she thought to herself confused. Her thoughts got distracted by her phone vibrating against her hand. She looked down on her phone to see her boss calling. She pressed her phone gently against her ear.

"_Hello?_" she said.

"_Kylie Parker! It's been so long since we last heard from you!_" The assistant said happily.

"_It's only been 1 day since we last talked…_" Kylie continued sarcastically.

"_Only a day? Well it feels like forever! Anyway the boss wants you down here as soon as possible. He's got something to show you_!" The assistant continued to speak in a pleasant voice.

"_Show me_?" Kylie asked confused.

"_Yes, please come as soon as you can_" she laughed a little.

Kylie groaned as she continued to walk out of the school building.

"_Ok, I'll be there in 20 minutes_" Kylie hung up the phone call.

Kylie leaned her head against the buss window, watching the cars drive by. She had already changed before going to work. She couldn't show up with a ruined dress. "_What was it that was so important_?" she thought to herself. She continued to look out the window. The bus rolled up to a bus stop as the driver turned around to look at her.

"_I'm guessing this is where you are getting off_?"

"_Yes, thanks_" Kylie smiled as she stood up.

She signed as she walked off the bus. She looked up at the building her company had. It was huge! Her black heels walked across the bus stop and over to the building. There were people coming in and out of the building all the time. They all knew that Kylie worked there. They smiled and waved at her, she couldn't help but smile back at them.

"_What a nice per of shoes you've got Kylie_!" the assistant said as she greeted Kylie in the doorway. The assistant continued, "_Follow me! I'll show you where the boss is_".

Kylie nodded as she followed her. The assistant was a redheaded girl who was probably just in the 20's. Kylie didn't like her much because she was obviously just sucking up to her. She's one of those girls who sleep with the boss just so they can get promoted.

"_He's in there. Just be sure to knock on the door before coming in_" the assistant said, as she walked off. Kylie gently knocked on the door before coming in. The room was bright white as she walked in.

"_Kylie, you're finally here_!" She could hear her boss say. Her boss was dressed in a black suit (like always) while holding his cigar.

"_Tony_!" Kylie replied with a smile. "_Sorry to bring you down here on such short notice_" he continued,

"_It was an emergency_". Kylie leaned her head to the side, confused.

"_What kind of emergency_?" Kylie looked around the room. There were probably 15-20 people in here working. Some were putting up spotlights, while others were putting up cameras. Big packages were moved back and worth.

"_What's going on here exactly_?" she asked. Tony looked across the room,

"_One of our models called in today… Turns out she was in an accident_". Kylie gasped,

"_Oh my gosh! Is she OK? Who was it_?"

"_Yes, she's fine. And It's Miranda Kerr_" he put the cigar in his mouth with a disappointed look on his face. Kylie was even more surprised now than before.

"_Miranda Kerr_?" she thought to herself. That was the supermodel from Victoria Secret, one of the most famous supermodels! She was dating the hunk Orlando Bloom.

"_Anyway, we need someone to step in for her, and I thought you would be perfect_!" Tony slightly started smiling.

"_Me? Step in… for… her_?" Kylie asked confused.

Kylie didn't know if she should be excited or scared. Kylie has had model jobs before, but this? This could be a huge step in her career! She couldn't turn this down. **No matter what**!

"_Yes step in for her. She was suppose to do a photo shoot for Armani_"

"_Armani? That's so cool_" She thought to herself, smiling wildly.

Tony saw her expression. He could tell that she was excited.

"_Don't get too excited, I haven't explained what the photo shoot is about yet_!" He grinned. She twisted a strand of hair around her finger as she bit her bottom lip

"_What is there to explain, Its ARMANI_!" she giggled.

Tony rolled his eyes as he smiled at her "_The photo shoot is for Armani underwear_" he explained. "_You'll have to pose in __**only underwear with a guy**__. Can you do that_?"

Kylie's face expression changed from happy to serious

"_Wait, only underwear? Isn't that illegal? I'm only 16_…"

Tony laughed, "_No it's not. I already checked_"

Kylie wasn't sure about this. It felt a bit wrong. What was she going to do?

"_Look, if you're not up to it. I'll just ask someone else_" Tony said sweetly. Not wanting to pressure her.

Kylie started to shake her head, "_No! I'll do it_"

"_Are you sure_?"

"_Yes! I'm sure…"_ she tried to smile.

Deep down, Kylie still wasn't sure if this was the right choice. I mean… Posing in underwear with a guy? A little too extreme for her taste, she thought.

"_Trying out new things, won't hurt right?"_ she asked with a smile.

"_Right_" he nodded.

She continued to smile. Feeling a little bit more relaxed now.

"_We started preparing the photo shoot scene for today_…" Tony tried to explain.

"_So that's why there are so many people here… working,_…" she thought to herself.

"_Are you ready_?" Tony asked, hoping she would say yes.

Kylie laughed before answering, "_Yes I think so. I'll try my best_"

"_Bloody Hell_!" a male voice yelled out across the room.

Kylie turned around as her eyes widened.

"_Oh yes I almost forgot, this is the guy you are modeling with…_" Tony pointed.

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

"_It. It's…Dylan_!"

- Still unsure when the next chapter is about to come. It will be out as soon as possible. I apologize for my horrible typing. Ha-ha, oh well. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Kylie stood there in shock. Not knowing what to think or say. The boss looked worried at her. "_Are you okay, Kylie_?" he asked. Kylie paused for a moment, "_Do I really need to pose with… him?"_ she asked frustrated. "_Oh you don't like him_? _That's a surprise_!" he laughed. "_All the girls in this building have been starting at him for the past hour_". Kylie swallowed hard as she watched Dylan undress himself. He gently pulled his white t-shirt over his head before throwing it on the floor in front of him. It seemed like he wasn't aware of Kylie being there. He continued to unfasten his belt, slowly pulling it from the loops of his jeans. Kylie felt goose bumps grow on her body; _she had to get out of there_… _**now**_! Kylie turned around to face her boss, with an unpleasant look on her face. "_I'm sorry but I need to go home, I just remembered something really important_" before the boss could say anything she ran towards the door. "_I really hope he didn't see me. That would be really embarrassing_" she thought to herself as she continued to run towards the exit.

Kylie dropped down on the bed. Facing the sealing, "_I wonder if he saw me_" millions of thoughts were rushing through her head. She rolled over, hugging her pillow tight against her stomach. Kylie closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up by the sound of her ringtone. Kylie tried to open her eyes. She was still very sleepy. She heard her phone vibrate on her desk. "_Are you going to get that?_" she heard her mom say. "_I would if I could_" she mumbled. Her mom groaned has she opened the door to Kylie's room. She could hear her mom walk over to the desk and pick up the phone. "_It's your boss_," her mom said, as she handed the phone to Kylie. She reached out her hand to grab the phone from her moms hands. "_Hello_?" she answered, still sleepy. "_Why did you run off like that yesterday_?" the boss asked annoyed. Kylie had forgot about yesterday, she had forgotten about Dylan and the photo shoot. As she sat up, she started to remember everything that had happened. "_I'm sorry, that was very unprofessional of me_" she tried to explain herself. Kylie didn't want to see Dylan half-naked, again. She was scared that she wouldn't be able to control herself. He was too much for her to handle. "_I don't think I can do the photo shoot_" she continued, "_It's for personal reasons_". The boss took a deep breath before answering, "_I understand. I'll ask someone else to do it_" he hung up before she could say more. Was she making a huge mistake? She thought to herself. Kylie grabbed a pair of jeans and a white blouse, before slipping into a pair of white heels. Before heading out, she walked over to the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Kylie smirked at herself, thinking that she looked pretty. She grabbed a tube of light red lipstick and gently rubbing it onto her lips. "_Done_!" she replied to her reflection with a smile.

Kylie leaned her head against the car window. "_Are we there yet_?" she asked the driver. Kylie had her own personal driver. His name was Alex; the company she worked for hired him. "_Yes we'll be there soon_" he replied. Kylie went through her purse, looking for a mirror. _She had to check her make up again_, before they arrived. The driver noticed that Kylie was looking through her purse, he was curious. "_Is everything alright back there_?" he asked. She smiled nervously as she answered, "_Yes! Everything is fine_". The driver wasn't convinced. "_What are you looking for_?" Alex continued to ask. "_A mirror_" she replied. His face went from curious to surprised, "_A mirror_?" he smirked. "_Yes, what's so amusing_?" Kylie asked annoyed. Alex never used to smirk, at least not in front of her. "_I'd never thought of you as a girly girl_" he continued to smirk. "_It's like you've become this totally different person. I mean, red lipstick and checking yourself in the mirror_?" he replied curiously. Kylie rolled her eyes as the car stopped. "_We're here_," Alex said as he turned around to face her. "_Thanks_" she replied and opened her car door. "_I'll come and pick you up at 4, okay_?" the driver said as he turned around. "_Yeah whatever_" she shut the car door behind her, walking towards the schoolyard.

Her long brown hair blowing in the wind, she tucked a random strand of hair behind her ear as she looked up. To her surprise, she spotted Dylan in front of her. He was leaning his head back against a tree, his legs stretched out on the grass. Kylie wondered what he was doing. He held a book closely, scribbling words down with a pencil. He noticed footsteps coming towards him. He let out a smirk as he looked up at Kylie who was standing in front of him. "_Hey_" she mumbled. "_Hey missy_" he replied with a wink. She took a deep breath, thinking about what to say next. Oh god how handsome he was. Today he was wearing a black v-neck with the same jeans as yesterday. "_He looked even hotter in black,_ " she thought to herself. "_You look distracted_" Dylan commented with a smirk. She blushed, "_For god sake Kylie! Pull yourself together_," she thought to herself as she sat down beside him. "_What are you writing_?" she asked. Kylie wanted to know more about him, she was curious. She had never wanted to become friends with someone before, until now. "_It's a secret_" he replied and closed the book. "_Secret_?" she asked confused. Dylan continued to smile at her. "_Yes a secret, that's for me to know and you to find out_," Dylan said as he stood up. She looked up at him, still a bit confused. "_I've got to go now. I'll see you later?_" He walked away before she could say anything. Did he just _ditch _her? No one had ever done that before. "_Bastard_" she mumbled to herself as she stood up and walked towards the school building.

She groaned. "_Only 2 more hours, and I'm out of here!_" she thought to herself. The day had passed by slowly and the temperature was hot. Kylie started to unbutton her silky white blouse. She only unbuttoned the first two buttons, but it was enough to let her cleavage show. The boys in front of her noticed, and they all turned around to look at her. She groaned again, "_Stop starting you perverts_!" They quickly turned around to face the other direction. They disgusted her**; she knew boys were only after one thing**. Kylie flipped her brown hair over her shoulder. She noticed a piece of paper on the side of her desk, and curiously she picked it up. "_The guy behind you is starting at you constantly_," it said. "_Dylan, staring…at… me_?" she thought to herself. Kylie tried not to blush. She looked up to see the classmate who had sent her the message. Kylie wrote back and passed the note to the girl in front of her. "_So you're sending secret note's in class now_?" a deep voice said behind her. Kylie smirked "_Yes_" she simply said. She continued to stare at the blackboard, without turning around to face him. "_What did you write_?" Dylan asked, leaning over his desk. He was nearly whispering in her ear. The thought of his lips close to her ear made Kylie shiver. "_Like you said earlier, that's for me to know…and for you to find out_" her voice sounded a bit seductive at that point. She could hear Dylan laughing as he leaned back to his seat. "_What's wrong with me? Why am I flirting with him?"_ she thought to herself out of frustration. The teacher closed his book, "Look's like we're done for today. Don't forget to do your homework for tomorrow!" The rest of the class nodded sarcastically as they walked out of the classroom. _Obviously they weren't going to do their homework_. Kylie grabbed her backpack as she looked for her missing pencil. She checked under her books and continued to look around in her purse, but didn't find anything. "_Looking for this_?" Dylan smirked as he waved the pencil in front of her. She stood there, starting at him, before she took the pencil out of his hand. "_Where did you find it_?" she asked curiously. "_Right after class started it rolled off your desk and towards mine,_" he said. "_I tried to give it to you during class, but_…." Kylie just stood there, numb. "_So that's why he was starting at me..._" She thought, **disappointed**. Dylan picked up his backpack and headed for the door, "_I guess I'll see you tomorrow, bye_".

That night, Kylie didn't sleep. She was so confused with herself, "_Why was she so disappointed when she found out he wasn't starting at her? Didn't he like her?_" She rolled over to the other side of the bed. "_I'm going crazy,_" she mumbled to herself.

Due to Kylie's lack of sleep, she decided not to go to school today. She was so tired, yet she couldn't sleep. After a few hours, she gave up and went downstairs to the kitchen. She made herself a cup of green tea. She had always liked tea, especially green tea. Kylie was only wearing a big white t-shirt with a pair of white socks to match. She walked into the living room with the cup in her hand, as she flipped down on the couch. Kylie took a sip before sitting it down on the table in front of her. She sat there, staring at the cup, slowly dozing off.

Kylie woke up by the sound of the doorbell. She looked at the clock, "_4 PM already_?" she thought to herself. She had slept for at least 6 hours. Kylie stood up and walked towards the door. **Forgetting** that she was **only in her pajamas**, she opened the door to find Dylan. He stood there, shocked, but his expression changed quickly. "_Hey there miss pajamas_" he smirked. Kylie looked down at herself, noticing what she was wearing. "_Oh dear god_!" Kylie screamed out loud before she tired to hide behind the door. Dylan laughed as he walked closer to her. Kylie had never been so embarrassed.

Please let me know what you'd like me to write about in the next chapter! Again, I apologize for my miss-spellings!


	3. Chapter 3

"_What the hell are you doing here_?"

Kylie asked frustrated,

"_and how did you know I lived here?_" she continued.

Dylan chuckled,

"_Pretty much everyone at your school knows where you live, so I asked for directions_".

She could see how much he was enjoying this_**. Teasing her**_, making fun of her while she was in her pajamas.

"_Anyway, I'm here to drop off_…"

his hands grabbed something out of his black jacket, and hold it in front of her. She looked down at the paper he was holding.

"_What's this_?"

"_Open it_"

Kylie grabbed the paper out of his hand. She looked down to read what it said. Her eyes widened as she continued reading.

"_A class trip_?" She looked up at Dylan in surprise.

"_Yeah, we go next week_"

Her expression changed quickly from surprised to stubborn.

"_Well, I'm not going_" she handed Dylan the paper.

"_And why not_?"

"_Because I never go on class trips_"

"_Never_?" Dylan stopped smiling and his expression was confused. Kylie nodded at him. They were silent for a moment, starting at each other.

"_I'm going back to the couch, see you later_" she grabbed the handle on the door and started to close it, but Dylan sat his foot in-between.

"_Not so fast_" he continued to smirk again. She just rolled her eyes,

"_What?_"

"_Why aren't you going? I'm sure it'll be fun_"

"_Fun? Yeah right_!" she said in a sarcastic tone.

He moved closer to her again, their noses almost touched. Kylie froze, shocked that he'd moved so close to her. She could smell his cologne. Dylan continued to smirk as he whispered into her ear,

"_I'll get very bored if you don't come_"

He leaned back to take one last look at her before he turned around and walked away. Kylie stood in shock, she couldn't move – just continued to stare at him as he walked away.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fearless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

She woke up earlier than usual, probably cause she'd spend yesterday sleeping all day. She sat up, looking out the window in front of her bed. It was raining. Kylie jumped out of her bed and walked towards her closet.

"_What should I wear today?" _

Her hands continued to search thought the closet. She found a beautiful blue silk shirt with a white ribbon on the front. She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans to go with it.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fearless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

She was on her way to school, walking under her umbrella. It was raining contently. She could hardly see the school building as she moved closer.

"_Where is my driver when I need him_?"

She groaned. Her driver Alex was sick, and they didn't have anyone else to replace him. Of course this had to happen on a day it was raining. Kylie was deep into her thoughts until a voice interrupted her,

"_You OK over there?_"

She turned around, holding her umbrella close to her chest.

"_You looked kind of lost_," he laughed as he walked closer.

"_Did I? Ohh… Well I've been having a lot of things on my mind recently_"

"_Really? What kind of things_?"

She didn't reply his question, just continued to stare at him. He replied her with a smile,

"_Sorry, that was rude of me to ask. That's none of my business_"

He was tall, blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt that was drenched in rain. She could see his perfectly fit body underneath.

"_Do you mind sharing your umbrella with me_?"

She laughed nervously and replied,

"_No, not at all_"

He walked over and stood beside her, under the umbrella. They fell silent, looking at each other. 'Why haven't I seen you before?' she thought to herself. This was the second guy she'd felt butterflies for. Out of nowhere these hot men were showing up in her life.

"_Shall we go_?"

She nodded. Apparently he was going towards the school building as well.

"_I haven't seen you around here before… Are you new_?" she asked. He chuckled,

"_Yes, I guess you could say that_"

When they got inside, she closed her umbrella. Putting it in her purse, before looking back up at the stranger in front of her.

"_I'm Kylie_"

"_Nice to meet you Kylie, I'm Stefan_"

They shacked hands. His hand was soft, nice and firm. She felt butterflies in her tummy again, but tired her best not to blush.

"_I'll see you around, OK_?" he winked at her.

She nodded and walked towards her classroom. Kylie felt the heat on her cheeks. They were red and hot. 'What a sweet and beautiful person' she thought to herself. When she opened the door she bumped into Dylan, hitting her head on his shoulder. She almost fell but he grabbed her waist just in time.

"_We always bump into each other, don't we_?" he smirked, still holding her in his arms. Kylie rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from his body.

"_Did I say you could touch me_?" she frowned.

"_If I didn't catch you, you'd fall_"

"_I'd rather fall_"

She walked past him and towards her desk. What she said wasn't true at all. She'd wanted Dylan to touch her, but too scared to admit it. Her feelings were confusing and disturbed. She wanted to punch Dylan for being such a 'playboy' but at the same time she'd wanted him to hug him, maybe kiss him… Kylie froze as she had just realized what she was saying to herself.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fearless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

School was almost over, just 1 hour left. Kylie hadn't looked at Dylan all day, too ashamed of what she'd said to him this morning. The look on his face was sad, maybe disappointed. She covered her face with her hands, leaning over her desk.

"_Can I get everyone's attention, please_?" the teacher said.

Kylie looked up at the teacher; but froze when she saw the person standing next to her teacher.

"_Our class trip is coming up, and this handsome young man volunteered to come along_"

He smirked when she called him handsome.

"_This is one of our new teachers, Mr. Moss_"

He interrupted her before she could go any further,

"_Please, just call me Stefan_" he smiled.

"_Of course, my apologizes_."

Kylie felt her heart beating fast; she couldn't believe that Stefan was a teacher. A teacher that she'd flirted with this morning, and he had flirted back. How old was he anyway? He looked so young, maybe around 19? Kylie bit her lip in confusion.

"_Kylie_?"

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the teacher,

"_Yes_?"

"_Since you were sick yesterday we didn't get the chance to ask you if you'll be joining us on our class trip_" the teacher smiled. "_So, will you_?"

Kylie wasn't planning on going... But… Now she felt the urge to come anyway. What was she going to say? Yes, or… no?

"_Uhmm.. I…"_ she looked down.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fearless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

All right so this chapter is pretty short, ha-ha! Sorry about that. And again, I apologize for my typing mistakes. I hope you'll keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_Kylie wasn't planning on going... But… Now she felt the urge to come anyway. What was she going to say? Yes, or… no? "__Uhmm.. I…"__ she looked down._

"You don't have to come along if you don't want to" the teacher continued. Kylie started to shake her head in frustration before opening her mouth, "No that's fine. I'll come along" she smiled. Stefan stared at her, his smile got even bigger at her response. "Lovely" the teacher finished before turning to at the man standing next to her. "Look's like everyone will be joining" Mrs. Smith said while smiling at Stefan. He smiled back and nodded.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fearless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Finally the school day was over. Kylie picked up her pink-wrapped books and placed them back into her bag. She pulled the bag over her shoulder while picking up her jacket. "I didn't think you'd go" a male voice said behind her. She turned around to see Dylan only standing a few centimeters from her face. She gasped in surprise while pushing herself further away. He chuckled and continued, "You told me you never go on class trips". She nodded, "Well I thought that I'd give it a try… After all this will be our last trip". His smirk slowly faded away at her response.

"Ah, and here I was... Thinking that you only came along because I asked you to"

"I guess you were wrong then"

"I suppose so" he finished.

The awkward silence filled the room. They just stood there; staring at each other. She dozed off in her own world while looking into the handsome man's blue eyes. **Wow they really were beautiful**. The silence broke when Dylan opened his mouth to speak again, "The new teacher seems interesting". She nodded, "He's really nice," she continued. Dylan tipped his head to the side with a confused look on his face,

"How would you know that?"

"I met him this morning outside the school. He really is a nice person. He's actually the reason I decided to join the class trip" Kylie's face turned red, realizing what she had just said.

Dylan fell silent again. He turned around to walk towards the door. "Hey, you can at least say goodbye before you leave. It's rude to just walk away", she yelled at him annoyed. He stopped in front of the door; not looking back at her, Dylan replied "Bye". Kylie was surprised at how fast he had gone from chuckling to depressed. She watched him as he walked away, closing the door behind him.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fearless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Dylan pressed his back against the wall, covering his face with his hands in confusion. "What the hell am I so upset about? She can do whatever she wants. What is this annoying feeling? Every time I think of her being with **someone else** it makes me angry. Why won't this feeling go away?" Dylan had never felt this way before, that's why he didn't know how to control it either. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt an arm warp around him. He looked down at the female hugging his chest. "What are you still doing here?" he asked rudely. She looked up at him, "Ah you're just going to kick me out?"

"Yes"

"Don't be so cold Dylan" she replied flirtingly and continued to hug him.

This was a girl he had just slept with, thinking that she'd help him forget about Kylie. But his plan had failed miserably; he **couldn't stop** thinking about Kylie, not even for 1 second. He tried to push her off him but she was already wrapped around him so tightly he couldn't. He pressed the back of his head against the wall while looking up at the ceiling. "Why won't you just leave already" he asked annoyed. She looked up at him with a surprised look before stepping away.

"Why the sudden rudeness? You were so kind to me earlier"

"That's only because I wanted you're body"

"So you just used me?"

"Yes" he nodded.

She raised her hand and slapped the boy in front of her. Tears rolling down her chin, she grabbed the rest of her clothes and stormed out his apartment. He dropped slowly to the ground while pressing his face against his hands, drowning in thoughts.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fearless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The past few days had passed by pretty fast. Kylie had spent her days working, and was proud of herself for working so hard. "Why the sudden interest in working so hard?" her boss asked. Kylie smiled at his question while fixing her makeup.

"I'm going on a class trip tomorrow, so I need to get a few days off from work"

"Class trip?"

"Yes. I'll be gone for only a couple of days"

Her boss was confused; he knew Kylie never attended these things. "Why would you go on a class trip?" he asked. She put the makeup back into her bag while looking up at her boss with a smile. "I don't know. I guess I just felt like it". She waved goodbye while walking towards her driver.

Alex smiled at her while holding the car door open, "had a good day?" he asked with a smile. "Yes very" she replied while getting into the car. Her driver closed the door behind her while smiling.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fearless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The next day Kylie was woke up by her mom at 6 AM. She could hear her mom yell her name several times. "Get up or you'll be late!" her mom continued. Kylie moaned softly while crawling out of bed. She was a mess, her hair was messy and her makeup was rubbed all over her face. Her big white t-shirt had slightly fallen off her, revealing her collarbone. _She looked like a wannabe-Ke$ha. _The girl looked around while noticing the bottle of vodka lying under her bed. "Did I drink last night?" she asked herself.

**FLASHBACK **

_Kylie was sitting on her bed, watching a romantic movie on TV. The movie was about a girl who had fallen for a guy but he didn't like her back. Kylie felt as if this movie was written about her. "Dylan will never like me" she thought to herself. She froze, realizing what she had just said and started to shake her head. Kylie looked over at her purse lying in front of her, reliving the gift bag she had received earlier. She leaned forward to pull the gift bag closer to her. Kylie slowly unwrapped the bag to find a vodka bottle in side of it. "What the hell?" she said to herself loudly. Kylie wasn't the type to drink, but she thought that she'd at least give it a try. She dipped the vodka on the tip of her tongue, surprised at the taste. _

"_It actually doesn't taste that bad"_

_Kylie continued to look at the TV, not realizing what she was drinking while watching it. Slowly she began to doze off. _

**FLASHBACK OVER**

She started to shake her head, realizing how stupid she had just been - and drinking on a school night? That's bad. She made her way towards her closet and put on a pair of black jeans and a yellow t-shirt with white flower patterns. She brushed her hair backwards while putting it up in a ponytail. Kylie washed off the makeup she had worn yesterday and added new.

"Breakfast" her mom yelled from downstairs. Kylie walked down to the kitchen and ate breakfast with her mom. Everyone else in the house was already at work. "Are you excited for today?" her mom asked with a smile while eating her breakfast.

"Yes very"

"That's good. Do you know how long you'll be gone for?"

"4 days I think" she replied with a hint of confusion. Her mom nodded while taking a sip of her glass. Kylie's mom was very different from her daughter. She had long black hair and always walked around in the color red. She didn't look similar to her mom at all. "I'll drive you" her mom finished her meal while putting the plate on the counter.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fearless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Dylan arrived at the airport with a big green suitcase. He was wearing blue jeans and a striped shirt with grey/black colors. His hair was a mess, which only meant that he had probably just woken up not too long ago. He dragged the suitcase behind him while walking towards the class. The girls turned around to face him while looking at the handsome boy standing beside them. He didn't pay attention to any of them; instead he focused his attention to find Kylie.

"What's wrong?" a dark male voice said behind him. Dylan slightly turned around to face the man in the yellow sweater. It was Stefan.

"Nothing"

"Oh? It looked like you were looking for someone"

"You thought wrong"

Stefan was surprised at Dylan's rudeness. He rested his hand on Dylan's shoulder while he continued to smile, "what's up with that depressed look on your face?" Dylan shoved the man's hand away while walking over to the other side of the crowd. He really couldn't stand his new teacher. Was it because of jealousy? He knew that Kylie liked Stefan. Dylan snapped out of his thoughts by the class gasping in surprise. He turned around to spot Kylie walking towards them.

"She is so cute! Look at her clothes"

"Ah I know, I wish I was as popular as her"

The girls whispered loudly. Kylie smiled at them and thanked them for waiting at her. She was already 20 minutes late, and the class had to wait for her. "I'm really sorry for not showing up on time" she apologized. Everyone accepted her apology with a smile and they all continued to move forward. Kylie locked eyes with Dylan for a second, before walking inside the huge building they were standing next to.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fearless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

At the airplane the silence was awkward. They were all placed randomly in different seats and for some reason Dylan, Kylie and Stefan had ended up in the same row. Kylie was in the middle while Dylan and Stefan was sitting on each side. Dylan was starting out the window, trying to avoid the awkwardness. Kylie moaned lowly while feeling the hangover from yesterday. Stefan was smiling over at Kylie and Dylan as he tried not to laugh at the awkward atmosphere between them.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Kylie looked over at her teacher. He was surprised at the sudden question, but started to chuckle before replying, "We'll arrive in 4 hours". Dylan overheard the conversation and rolled his eyes at the chuckles from Stefan. _What a pain in the ass -_ he thought to himself while resting his face on his hand. "Are you excited?" the teacher continued the conversation between him and Kylie.

"Yes, very! I've never been to Paris before"

"Ah you'll love it. It's great. Lots of things to see and nice people everywhere"

Kylie smiled at Stefan. From what everyone could tell, they totally looked like a couple. They were both wearing matching yellow shirts, it looked like they were around the same age and they kept smiling and chuckling at each other. _This made Dylan want to puke_. He was so irritated with the man sitting next to Kylie. He had never been so annoyed with another person in his entire life! Dylan knew he had to get away, he couldn't sit there and listen to them chuckle at each other. He slowly unfastened his belt while getting out of his seat. "Where are you going?" Stefan asked. Dylan ignored the man and continued to walk towards the toilets in the back.

A couple of minutes passed and Kylie realized she had to go to the toilet as well. She looked over at Stefan and excused herself as she walked towards the toilets in the back. The plane was small and covered in a white color with a blue thick stripe on the wall. Kylie moved slowly towards the back. When she finally arrived outside the door, it was locked. Not knowing that Dylan was inside she started knocking. Of course, as irritated as Dylan was he didn't respond. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Kylie continued to knock, and every knock became harder. After 2-3 minutes of knocking Dylan groaned as he pushed the door open and yelled, "WHAT!" his face froze in shock of seeing Kylie standing outside the door. She was shocked by his reaction. They stood still for a moment, looking at each other. Dylan felt embarrassed for yelling at her, he moaned softly before talking,

"I'm sorry for yelling… I didn't think it was you"

"Uhm… that's alright"

Kylie continued to stare at him. Even though it was dark, she could spot his ice blue eyes clearly. They were shining in the dark, like stars on a dark night. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" he asked randomly. She snapped out of her fantasy and nodded. He moved forward to switch places with her, but in order to do so – he had to press himself against her. The corridor was small, and Kylie didn't have anywhere to go. Kylie pressed her back against the wall while he pressed his chest against hers. On his way to the other side he suddenly stopped moving. Kylie looked up at him, surprised to see him looking at her again – only this time with lust in his eyes. He leaned forward to whisper something in her ear,

"What's he got that I don't have?"

His breath was hot against her ear and she felt her body shiver_. Who was he talking about? The teacher? Someone else?_ She was confused, but continued to stand still in shock. His dark bangs were messy and covered up his eyes. Dylan gently brushed his hand over his bangs, moving them from his eyes. The boy leaned back and continued to look deeply into her eyes. Kylie felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. He was so attractive, and he was standing right in front of her - no wait, he was pressed against her! His lips were half open while he breathed heavily.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fearless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Alright so that's all for today! I really hope you liked this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it! Please drop comments letting me know what you want to read more about because I'm always open for ideas! So please share. I do not know how long this story will be yet, but at least a few more chapters. We'll see : )


	5. Chapter 5

_"What's he got that I don't have?"_

_His breath was hot against her ear and she felt her body shiver__. Who was he talking about? The teacher? Someone else?__ She was confused, but continued to stand still in shock. His dark bangs were messy and covered up his eyes. Dylan gently brushed his hand over his bangs, moving them from his eyes. The boy leaned back and continued to look deeply into her eyes. Kylie felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. He was so attractive, and he was standing right in front of her - no wait, he was pressed against her! His lips were half open while he breathed heavily._

She didn't know what to do; she just stood there starting into his crystal blue eyes. He slowly moved away from her and looked at her with a teasing smile. The sudden movement confused Kylie. "You're too easy to tease," he laughed with a kinky smile on his face while pushing himself out of the doorway. The handsome boy continued to walk back to his seat while Kylie still stood there in shock. _Had he just tricked her? That bastard!_ – Her face went red as she slammed the door behind her. The girl sat down while covering her face, shaking her head with shame, "I can't believe I fell for that. I thought he actually liked me". Kylie bit her bottom lip as she forced herself to forget about what had just happened. She had never been in a position like this before. "What do I do now?" she asked herself with a confused look on her face.

Dylan leaned his head against the seat while plugging his headphones into his ears. A few minutes later Kylie came back to sit beside him; she was shocked to see Dylan sleeping. He looked completely relaxed. Nervously she sat down beside him and looked over at him countable times. _Why couldn't she look away? _She frowned at herself for looking at him. He was not worth her time. Kylie turned her face forward to focus on something else. The smell of hot chocolate kept her busy… for now at least.

"What some?" the teacher asked with a smile on his face. She blushed and nodded, "If you don't mind…" Stefan laughed at her response as he handed her his cup of hot chocolate. It smelled nice. Kylie didn't drink chocolate because she was told not to drink or eat sweets. But this time Kylie made an exception. "Does it taste good?" he asked. "Yes very!" She placed both her hands wrapped around the cup while looking up at her handsome teacher. He had a smile to die for; it was a smile you'd see on toothpaste commercials – big and white.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fearless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The rest of the flight passed by quickly. They had just landed and were now headed for the hotel. It was early in the afternoon and the sun was shining bright in the blue sky. It was a bit colder then home, so Kylie wrapped herself in a black silk jacket she'd brought with her. When they arrived at the hotel they all gasped at the beautiful building. The whole building was mostly covered in glass and huge silver statues outside. Kylie giggled as she walked through the door with her suitcase behind her. "I can't believe I'm in Paris! This is going to be great. I just hope that…" she glared over at Dylan, "I just hope that HE doesn't ruin it for me". Dylan looked over at Kylie and they locked eyes for a few seconds before she turned away with a frown, Dylan couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll be handing out keys so you can all go up to your rooms and drop off your suitcases. We'll meet down here again in about 1 hour, ok?" Stefan asked with a smile on his face. The class nodded as he handed out keys. When Kylie received her key she moved towards the elevator and went up to the fifth floor where she was staying. Her suitcase was heavy, she had probably packed 10 pair of shoes and don't even get me started on the clothing…

When Kylie opened the door she was relived to find her room comforting. It had a nice light purple color on the walls and the floor was covered in white stones. The room looked like a little apartment with a fireplace and a nice white couch with a fluffy blanket on top of it. There were paintings of flowers hanging across the room and there was a huge window in the middle. She went over to the window and found herself star stuck by the amazing view. "Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice behind her said. She turned around to see Dylan standing in the doorway. Kylie leaned her back against the window with a confused expression on her face. "What are you doing in my room?" she asked with a slightly rude voice. The boy smirked at her as he dropped his green suitcase on the floor. "Look's like we'll be spending **a lot** more time together" he continued to smirk. Kylie gasped at his response, "You can't be serious! Sharing rooms… with you?" She felt her cheeks turn red but refused to let it show. "Are we even allowed to stay in the same room?" she asked frustrated. _The girl couldn't believe that she had to spend her vacation in Paris, sharing a room with… him_!

"Ah well you see. Since I'm new they didn't have enough time to book another room and they also didn't think you'd come along. But since you and I decided to come along in the last minute they didn't have any other choice but to put us together in the same room" he answered smarty. Kylie frowned at his response. "Oh well that's just great!" she yelled out with sarcasm. He chuckled. "Can't you find another girl to share rooms with? I'm sure the other girls are more than willing to switch rooms with me" she asked rudely. He put on an innocent face before responding, "No thanks. I'm pretty sure you are the only one who is most likely not to rape me in my sleep". Kylie took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, "Fine! But If we're going to share rooms I don't want any funny business!" she flipped her hair. "Funny business?" he asked with an innocent look. She continued to roll her eyes at him. "If you do anything perverted, I swear to God you'll regret it!" she yelled out at him. His face expression quickly changed and he was back to chuckling. "Fine, I'll do my best" he answered. She dropped down on the couch beside the window and moaned softly. "Good, or else I'll kill you in your sleep" she looked over at him with a big creepy smile. Dylan's eyes widened at her response and leaned his back against the door "How comforting…" he said sarcastically.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fearless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

1 hour passed and they were all in the lobby. Kylie had changed her clothes and was now wearing dark jeans with a big grey shirt that shoved her collarbone. Her hair was lying loose on top of her shoulders and down her back. "First we'll go and eat lunch, and after we'll go to the museums!" Stefan added in a pleasant voice. "Finally, I was getting hungry" she mumbled.

After eating a delicious lunch and visited two beautiful museums, Kylie was exhausted. It was 6 PM already and the sky was slightly turning orange. "What a beautiful sunset" she smiled at the sky. Stefan looked over at Kylie and then at the sun, "Yes indeed". They continued walking towards the hotel while talking about what they'd do tomorrow. "I'd do anything for a day with just shopping" she hinted. Stefan laughed at her answer, "Nice try Kylie. But we're not here for shopping". She groaned with disappointment. "But if we finish all the museums tomorrow we might have enough time to go shopping afterwards" he said willingly. Kylie's frown disappeared and smiled over at her teacher.

Right behind them walked Dylan. His hands were resting in his front pockets as he watched Kylie and Stefan flirt with each other. He was so attempted to kill the man, right now, but he forced himself to hold back. _How was he going to explain the murder of his teacher anyway?_ He thought to himself smartly. He felt an arm cling onto his. He looked down to see one of his class mates hang onto him. "Isn't it romantic?" she looked up at him. He was slightly surprised at the female who was now pressing her chest against his arm. "What's romantic?" he asked as he continued to spy on the teacher in front of him. "The sunset" she replied. The girl had short red hair and she wasn't very tall either. As far as he could remember, her name was Melanie. She was wearing a pink skirt with pink leggings underneath and her black furry top was disturbing considering it was way to big for her figure. Melanie wasn't ugly looking. In fact, she was very cute. Dylan forgot about the couple in front of him and focused all his attention on the girl beside him. "You're name is Melanie, right?" he asked as he looked down on the redhead. She nodded in surprise, "I can't believe you remembered my name". Dylan put on a charming smile before looking back up at Stefan again. To this surprise, Stefan and Kylie were nowhere to be found. Dylan looked around but saw nothing. The road in front of him was going straightforward so it was clear that they'd taken a different turn of direction. "What's wrong?" the girl asked curiously as she stopped walking. Dylan stopped as well, but did not respond. He continued to look around, trying to find the missing 'couple'. It was getting darker by every minute, which made Dylan worry even more. "Let's go back to the hotel" Melanie dragged Dylan with her as she continued to walk down the road.

As they continued to walk towards the hotel, Dylan kept thinking about Kylie. _What if she was in danger? What if she was in trouble somewhere? Maybe he had tricked her into doing something she didn't want to do_? Dylan kept shaking his head, trying to stop himself for thinking about the girl. He still had Melanie wrapped around his arm and the sky was now black. He found it annoying how the girl was wrapping around him so tightly, "Why are you holding onto me so tight?" he asked. The girl looked up at him with an innocent look before smiling. "I'm scared of the dark…" She mumbled against his arm, still holding into him tightly. Dylan moaned lowly,_ 'I just hope we're close to the hotel, I can't take much more of this' _he thought to himself.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fearless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

15 minutes later they had arrived outside the hotel. The girl slowly let go of Dylan's arm as they went inside. He looked over at the clock hanging on the wall, and it was 8 PM! It had taken them 2 hours to walk. He suddenly froze, _he had forgot about Kylie! Maybe she's already here? Maybe she's in the… hotel room_? Dylan ran up the stairs in full-speed, forgetting about Melanie. He had never run so fast in his entire life. His heart was beating fast against his chest, causing him to breath heavily. When he reached the 5th floor, he slowed down, trying to catch his breath. He stroked his hand over his forehead to remove the sweat that had appeared upon his face. Then he finally reached the room they were staying at. He drew a card to unlock the door as he slipped inside. The handsome boy stood in the doorway, looking around the room. It was dark and cold, he could barely see. Then he noticed there was a light coming from the bedroom, which caught his attention. Dylan slowly closed the door behind him, before walking towards the bedroom. His breathing was now normal again, but he still felt his heart beating fast. He was now standing outside the white bedroom door, he leaned forward to look between the crack. He suddenly gulped at the sight in front of him.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fearless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Alright so that's all for today, hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

_He drew a card to unlock the door as he slipped inside. The handsome boy stood in the doorway, looking around the room. It was dark and cold, he could barely see. Then he noticed there was a light coming from the bedroom, which caught his attention. Dylan slowly closed the door behind him, before walking towards the bedroom. His breathing was now normal again, but he still felt his heart beating fast. He was now standing outside the white bedroom door, he leaned forward to look between the crack. He suddenly gulped at the sight in front of him_.

Kylie was standing in front of him, only wearing a thin silk dress that looked like a nightgown. The dress was covered in a silky white color that matched her skin tone perfectly. She tossed her long brown hair over her collar, letting it envelop over her shoulders. Her face expression seemed very relaxed and calm, as she looked herself in the mirror. The beautiful girl in front of him hypnotized Dylan.

_But sadly… this didn't last long_…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she yelled angry while slamming the door in Dylan's face. He snapped out of his dream as he hit the floor, falling on his butt. "Ouch" he groaned. Kylie stood still in the doorway looking down on the boy in front of her. "I told you – NO FUNNY BUSINESS!" she repeated herself several times before he nodded. Kylie took a deep breath as she closed the door behind her.

Dylan continued to sit still on the floor before he got back up. "_Well, atleast she's OK_," He smiled to himself, "_Can't believe that I was actually worried about a girl…_" He slipped out of his clothes and crawled up on the couch only wearing boxers. He pulled the covers over himself as he rested his head on the pillow. The boy felt his eyes slowly close as he kept staring on Kylie's bedroom door. He smirked as a thought popped into his head, "She's going to kill me for only **sleeping in my boxers**…"

An angry voice woke Dylan up for him peaceful dream. "C-c-ca… y-yo… ba..s..tard!" The words were blurry, but he tried his best to make sense out of them. He slowly rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He looked around the room, slightly confused. He had almost forgot that he was in Paris! The boy continued to look around; he then froze at the sight of Kylie in front of him. Her face was not friendly.

"Well good morning beautiful!" he smiled charmingly at her.

"Don't good-morning-beautiful me! You bastard!" she yelled angry.

He was confused at why she was so angry with him. As she saw the confused look on his face she understood that she had to explain herself. "I can't believe you slept in your boxers! On the couch!" she continued to yell at the boy in front of her. Dylan looked down, "_ah right.. I almost forgot_!" he thought to himself as a **smirk **developed on his face. Kylie's face expression was a mix of irritation and shame. She was clearly blushing. "_Has she never seen a guy in boxers before_?" He thought curiously.

"Hey stop spacing out while I'm talking to you!"

"I would hardly call it talking. It's more like yelling" he smiled at her.

The smiling boy irritated Kylie; she tried her best **not **to slap him. "Of course I'm yelling! Do you have no shame? First you spy on me before I go to bed, and then you sleep on the couch only wearing boxers! I was planning on sitting on this couch too, you know! It's not only for you're pleasure. Do you _not have any_ manners?"

Dylan continued to chuckle at her. He was satisfied that his plan on making her mad had succeeded. He put on an innocent look as he lifted his shoulders, "I'm sorry" he apologized. She could easily tell he was enjoying this; she rolled her eyes at him before moving to the chair across the room. "Anyway, just get dressed already. We're all meeting for breakfast downstairs" she finished with a clam tone. Dylan nodded as he pushed the covers off him and grabbed his jeans leaning over the table. "You can't even fold your clothes before going to bed?" she asked irritated. Dylan didn't respond. He continued to dress himself**, slowly**. She kept rolling her eyes, but refused to tell him to hurry. _Even if Kylie was angry with him, she couldn't help but stare at the perfectly fit body __**in front of her**_.

"Are you satisfied with the view?" he asked with a teasing smile.

She snapped back to reality, blushing at his words. Dylan had just zipped up his jeans and was now standing in front of her shirtless. He looked around the room to find his shirt. Dylan's eyes caught a glimpse at something lying under in the chair Kylie was sitting on. The handsome body slowly started to walk towards Kyle, which obviously made her more uncorrectable.

"Why are you walking towards me?" she asked nervously.

"I see something in that chair that I want" he continued to walk closer. She pressed her back against the chair, feeling more nervous than ever. He was now only standing a few centimeters away from her; he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I want my…." He reached down to the side of Kylie's butt and pulled the shirt out of the chair, "Shirt" he finished. She almost squealed at the surprising movement. Dylan smirked at her as he moved away.

_Kjlashjhgwejhagsjd! I want to fucking kill that guy_.

Kylie had yet again, fallen into his trap. He was such a tease. If he had kissed her, she'd probably not have the strength to pull away. "_Thank god he didn't_", she thought to herself relived.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fearless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

After eating breakfast downstairs they all agreed on shopping – everyone except Dylan that is.

"Can I stay at the hotel?" he asked.

The girls were clearly depressed that Dylan wasn't going to come shopping with them.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I'm sure"

"Okay then, we'll be back in a couple of hours. Don't go anywhere"

"Fine" Dylan agreed.

Kylie was wearing an orange tank top with a pair of skinny white jeans. Her boots were grey and went all the way up to her knees. "Aren't you going to wear a jacket?" Dylan asked as he turned around to walk upstairs. "I'll be fine" she replied rudely. He stopped walking, as he turned around to face the stubborn girl. "You'll catch a cold if you don't have a jacket with you", he said seriously. Kylie rolled her eyes at him; "_he probably wanted to lock her back up to the hotel room so he could tease her with something…again_" her thoughts went wild. Dylan kept shaking his head as he walked towards Kylie. He pulled the white hoodie over his head and handed it to her. She was so shocked at the sudden kindness. Before she knew it, she had already accepted the hoodie and he was on his way to the stairs. Kylie continued to stare at him before he was completely gone out of her sight. _Did he just give me his hoodie? So I wouldn't catch a cold?_ Kylie blushed at her own thoughts. She lifted the hoodie up and smelled the nice sent of his cologne. She didn't know how to describe the smell. But it was… amazingly good!

"Are you ready to go?" a deep voice behind her asked.

Kylie turned around to face her teacher; "Yes!" she smiled.

Stefan smiled back.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fearless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Dylan closed the door behind him and flopped down on the couch. He let his head fall down on the big pillows as he closed his eyes tiredly. He was so confused with himself. He had never felt this way about anyone before, _was it normal? Is it normal that your heart beats fast around __**only 1 person**__? What does that __**mean **__anyway?_ He pressed his head lower into the pillows with irritation. "I can't think clearly whenever I'm around her, its so annoying!" He said to himself.

At that point, a hard knock on the door caught his attention. "_Who could that be, isn't everybody out shopping?" _he thought to himself curiously. Dylan slowly got up from the couch and walked towards the door. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door to find Melanie. He was slightly confused at why she was here. "Melanie, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously as he leaned his back against the door. She smiled at him, "I didn't feel like going shopping today" she replied.

"_That's weird, a girl who doesn't want to go shopping… well that's the first_" he thought sarcastically.

"Can I come inside?" she asked randomly.

"Sure, why not"

"Thanks!"

Melanie walked over to the couch he had just been laying on a couple of minutes ago. Dylan was still confused at **why she was here**, but decided not to think too much about it. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fearless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Meanwhile Dylan was at the hotel, Kylie was out shopping for new clothes. So far, she was carrying 5 shopping bags. She had bought everything from shoes, clothes and accessories. They've already been shopping for 2 hours, and her feet started to hurt. Isn't it weird? Knowing that Kylie is a model, and yet her feel still hurts from walking in heels. Kylie sat down on a bench outside the store.

"Wearing heels wasn't a smart choice"

She looked up at the man she was sitting next to.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you" Kylie apologized. Stefan looked down at her with an amused face expression. "That's fine" he replied. She placed the bags under the bench and dragged out the hoodie she'd been hiding in her purse. She flipped it over her head and pulled it down to her waste. "Nice hoodie" Stefan complimented. Kylie blushed, "Thank you". The smell of Dylan made her blush even more, _god damn it! The hoodie smelled __**so**__ good_. "Isn't it a little bit too big for you?" he asked. Kylie nodded, "Yes but it's not mine. I'm just borrowing it from a friend" she added.

_Did I just call Dylan__** my**__ friend? What the hell… I don't think of him as a friend! That bastard!... But it was nice of him to give me his hoodie_… _Maybe he isn't so bad after all_? Stefan smirked down at her,

"Ah I see. Someone special I assume?"

"No, just a friend"

He raised one of his eyebrows at her, surprised at her response, "Oh so you're single then?"

"Yeah"

Kylie was usually proud of being single. It meant that she didn't need a man to make her happy; she was better off being free. But this time, for some odd reason, it was hard to admit that she wasn't seeing anyone. Why is that? Kylie wrapped her arms around herself tightly in a hugging position. She **felt lonely**. For the first time in her life, she actually felt lonely.

"You OK? You look depressed" Stefan asked with a worried expression.

Kylie put on a fake smile as she nodded at him. "Can we go back soon?" she asked. Yet again, Stefan was surprised.

"You want to go back already? We've only been out for 2 hours"

"I know… But I don't feel so good"

"I can…" Stefan paused before he continued, "..Follow you back if you want".

She looked up at her teacher and smiled, "Yes please".

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fearless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Dylan flipped though the channels on the TV that was placed in the middle of the room. He had probably flipped though the channels 100 times, but there wasn't like it was anything better to do. Melanie was still in the hotel room with Dylan, and no matter how hard he tried to make her leave – she refused.

"Ah, nothing but stupid French channels!" Dylan yelled towards the TV. Melanie giggled as she moved closer to Dylan who was sitting on the other side of the couch. He didn't pay any attention to her, as he continued his search for a television show to look at. She leaned over and placed her arm around his shoulder, letting her other hard rest on his lap. Dylan pushed both of her hands away from him without looking at Melanie. She frowned,

"Aw come on. Don't you want to cuddle?"

"Not with you"

"Just a little bit, please?" she tried to wrap her arms around him but he kept pushing her away. He groaned at her, "Stop being so desperate. It's not attractive!", Melanie continued to frown at him. Dylan was still not paying any special attention to her; he was mostly looking towards the TV the whole time.

**What can I do to get your attention?** – She asked herself out loud. She leaned her head to the side as she pretended to think, "Hmm maybe a kiss would do it!" she leaned in and pressed her lips on Dylan's.

Right at that moment, (of course) the door went open and Kylie stepped into the room. She was honestly shocked to see Dylan making out with a girl **on the couch**. Before Dylan could actually get a hold of himself, it was too late – Kylie had already spotted them. He pushed Melanie off and gave her a disgusted look.

"What the fuck was that?" he yelled annoyed. Melanie smiled back at him as she stood up and walked towards the door. "Let's continue this later" she waved her hand and walked out the room before Dylan could say more. He hadn't noticed that Kylie was in the room, until now.

"_Did she see everything_?" he thought to himself nervously. Kylie dropped her shopping bags on the floor as she leaned back against the wall in shock. Her heart was being so fast it actually hurt, she didn't know whenever to smile, yell or cry.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fearless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

That's all for today! I hope you all liked it. Sorry if there are some typing mistakes, grammar fail etc. As you all might know that I don't speak or write English but I try my best. Also, please leave a comment letting me know what you think, that'd really meant a lot to me!


	7. Chapter 7

_**What can I do to get your attention?**__ – She asked herself out loud. She leaned her head to the side as she pretended to think, "Hmm maybe a kiss would do it!" she leaned in and pressed her lips on Dylan's._

_Right at that moment, (of course) the door went open and Kylie stepped into the room. She was honestly shocked to see Dylan making out with a girl __**on the couch**__. Before Dylan could actually get a hold of himself, it was too late – Kylie had already spotted them. He pushed Melanie off and gave her a disgusted look._

_"What the fuck was that?" he yelled annoyed. Melanie smiled back at him as she stood up and walked towards the door. "Let's continue this later" she waved her hand and walked out the room before Dylan could say more. He hadn't noticed that Kylie was in the room, until now._

_"__Did she see everything__?" he thought to himself nervously. Kylie dropped her shopping bags on the floor as she leaned back against the wall in shock. Her heart was being so fast it actually hurt, she didn't know whenever to smile, yell or cry._

"It's not what it looked like" he broke the awkward silence between them. Kylie tried her best to push away the tears in her eyes, refusing to cry. She calmly leaned away from the door and picked her bags up, "you don't have to explain yourself. I couldn't **care less** what you do". Dylan was shocked at her response but didn't say anything in return.

" _I swear that I saw her hurting... Maybe that's just my imagination. A girl like that would never fall for someone like me"_ he thought to himself.

He watched her as she pulled off his white hoodie – the one she had borrowed from him this morning. She walked over and handed it to him with a blank look on her face, "Thanks for letting me borrow your hoodie". Dylan could swear that he saw her hurting. He couldn't shake the feeling of her feeling sad, lonely. There was something in her eyes that made him uncomfortable.

"Your welcome" he responded. Dylan leaned forward to accept the hoodie from her, and right at that moment their hands touched. Kylie froze for a moment; she looked down at him and locked her eyes with his. They continued to stare at each other for a while before…

"screw it" Dylan said to himself as he reached for her hand and grabbed it tightly, as he pushed her towards him. Kylie didn't have time to react to his response, as she flew towards him and landed on his lap. She had her hands pressed against his chest and her legs half-wrapped around his waist. He leaned down and pressed his soft lips against hers. Kylie felt her heart beat pick up; it was **beating crazy** against her chest.

"_Am I dreaming_?" she asked herself. Kylie quickly snapped out of it and pushed him away. Dylan refused to let her go as he continued to hold her tightly against him. The room was quiet as they continued to stare at each other.

"Let go of me!" she ordered angrily.

Kylie tried to push him away but he was too strong. His arms were now wrapped around her completely and she couldn't move at all.

"I said, let go of me you bastard!"

"No" he replied seriously.

Kylie stopped escaping as she looked up at him again. "Why won't you let go off me?" she asked. He didn't respond to her question, instead he leaned down and kissed her once more. This time the kiss was more passionate. He had his arms wrapped around her waist tightly as he pulled back to catch his breath. Then he quickly leaned down and kissed her again.

Kylie was trapped, she continued to push against his chest once more, "stop it!"

He groaned in disappointment. "Why won't you kiss me **back**?" he asked. His face expression was a mix of sadness and loneliness. "Because…" Kylie paused for a moment before she continued; "because I don't want to be like those other girls" she finished. Dylan leaned further back to look at her; he was confused for a second before he smiled charmingly at her. "Stop smiling!" she ordered.

"_Why is he smiling? That is nothing to smile about_…" she thought to herself annoyed. "You're so **cute**" he whispered as he kissed her forehead gently_. She was more confused than ever, why was she cute? Huh_? Kylie continued to look confused at the handsome boy in front of her. He laughed, "What made you ever think that you were like those other girls?"

"_Wait, so he actually likes me? That can't be true… he's probably playing me… I think,_…" she mumbled to herself in agreement. Dylan leaned forward and pressed his lips harder against hers.

His kisses were breathtaking, literary…

Kylie pulsed back as she tried to catch her breath. _So what if he was playing her? She could at least enjoy it for as long as it lasted_. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck as she slowly picked her up and carried her towards her bedroom. She brushed her fingers tips trough his hair, "this was going **too far**," Kylie thought to herself.

Right now Kylie didn't care about Melanie, or that she might end up heart broken after this. She felt like the happiest girl in the world. Even if Dylan was a player, that broke every girls heart, she didn't care. The thought of having him to herself for a couple of minutes felt great, but the sad part was… that she wanted it to **last forever**. She didn't want it to end.

Dylan dropped Kylie down on the bed (without breaking the kiss) as he laid his body on top of hers. The kiss was more passionate than ever. His hand was now slipping into her shirt, sliding up towards her bra. Dylan's hand was nice and warm. He brushed the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip as he entered her mouth. The kiss was getting hotter by every second, and she could barely hold back anymore.

Right at that moment nothing else mattered, nothing could ever ruin this perfect moment that they were having right now, _at least so they thought_…

A loud knock on the door filled the silent room. Kylie froze at the sudden sound as Dylan continued to kiss down her neck. She forced herself to push away all the emotion and feelings as she shouted towards the door, "Who is it?". She waited a few more seconds before someone finally replied, "It's Stefan". He sounded excited. Kylie felt her body shiver as Dylan continued to suck on her neck and slide his tongue all over it.

"Was there something y-y-you wanted?" she asked calmly.

"We were all meeting downstairs for dinner, but you and Dylan didn't show up. So I got worried." He replied.

"_Shoot! I forgot about the dinner_," she said to herself. Dylan smirked against her skin as he sucked harder. "That is **definitely** going to leave a hickey," he mumbled against her with a wide smile.

"Bastard…"

"I heard that"

"I WASN'T TRYING TO HIDE IT!," She pushed Dylan lightly off her as she started fixing her clothing.

"Is everything OK in there?" Stefan asked worried.

"Yes! Dylan and me will be downstairs in a couple of minutes, feel free to join the others. We'll be with you soon" she answered.

"Okay"

She could hear Stefan's footsteps down the hallway fading. As he was completely gone, she let out a sigh of relief. Dylan was now sitting beside her on the bed. He was happy that he had finally been able to 'confess' to her, but was angry that Stefan had to ruin it! He let out a groan and flopped his head down on the pillow.

"_Maybe I'll have better luck…__**tonight**_**"** he thought to himself with a smirk. Kylie looked over at Dylan who was now smirking at her. "What is it? Stop smirking at me like that, _you creep_!" she threw a pillow at his face and giggled.

**XOXOXOX**

Next Chapter will come out soon, I don't know when but I'll keep you updated via my twitter account. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I read them all and I am so thankful!


	8. Chapter 8

Dylan and Kylie eventually came downstairs to join everybody for dinner. "I'm sorry we're late" Kylie apologized to everyone. Dylan looked over at Kylie as he continued her sentence, "Yeah cause someone didn't know what to wear this evening". She rolled her eyes at him, and he smiled back. "It's alright. Just be sure not to be late next time" Stefan replied. Everyone sat down at the table, as they were ready to take their orders. Kylie flipped trough the menu as she slightly looked over at the person sitting in front of her (which was of course Dylan). He looked up as their eyes met, and Kylie looked down again. He smirked at that and moved his foot closer to hers as he obviously was trying to foot flirt with her. Kylie giggled at that. "What's so amusing Kylie?" a girl from her class asked. "Yeah Kylie, what's so amusing?" Dylan asked teasingly. She rolled her eyes at Dylan as she looked over at her classmate. "I was just thinking of something funny, that's all. Nothing worth sharing" She replied and picked up the menu again. The girl nodded and continued to read the menu as well. Dylan on the hand doing something totally different, he was staring straight at Kylie. She tried to ignore him but it was impossible. She eventually put the menu back down and looked back at him, "what is it?" she asked. "I want to go back to bed," he answered. Stefan obviously overheard this and looked over at Dylan, "are you tired?". He sighted, "Yeah sort of. Think I'll just skip dinner for tonight. Goodnight guys" Dylan said as he stood up from the table. He slightly gave a small wink to Kylie as he headed for the exit.

Trough the entire dinner, all that Kylie could think of was Dylan. "Aren't you going to eat? You barely touched your salad" Stefan commented. Kylie gave of an innocent smile, "ah I'm just a bit tired that's all". She cleaned off her mouth with the napkin and stood up. "I think it would be for the best if I just headed to my room now. I'm tried and I need my sleep," she said. Everyone waved and said goodnight as they watched her leave. She made her way towards the room as she opened the door with the key she was given. It was dark and quiet. "He's probably asleep by now" she thought to herself as she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground. She slowly made her way to the bed and crawled up in it. The blanket was nice against her skin as it was silk rubbing against her. She pulled the sheets over and rested her head on the fluffy pillow. Kylie let out a sigh of relief as she felt her eyes close. But at that moment she felt something move on the other side of the bed. She quickly turned around and turned on the lamp beside her. And to her surprise, Dylan was lying next to her. He was lying only in his boxers, hugging tightly on a pillow while fantasying about wonderland. She chuckled at the cuteness_. He really had an adorable sleeping face_. She turned the lamp off as she cuddled back into a sleeping position and eventually fell asleep.

**XOXOX**

The day had finally come. The day they were all leaving this beautiful city. Kylie woke up by the sun hitting her eyes as she groaned. Dylan chuckled and hugged her tightly. Somehow she had managed to fall asleep on his chest during the night. She pulled away and sat straight up. "Uhm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he cut her off, "don't apologize. I like having you on my chest". She blushed and crawled awkwardly out of bed. "Looks like we're leaving today" he added. "Yeah" she nodded. Kylie reached for a pink sweater and pulled it over her head. She also pulled out a pair of jeans that she put on. Dylan rolled out of bed as he started to dress himself as well. "I waited for you last night" he said randomly. "You did?" she asked confused. "Yeah. But you took so long that I fell asleep" he replied and laughed a bit. Kylie started to pack her bags as she pulled out all her clothes from the closet. "Oh, sorry" she suddenly replied. He pulled his jeans up and fasted the belt around his waist. "Need any help with packing? I already packed mine last night," he asked. Kylie nodded, "Yeah that's be great. Can you get my stuff in the bathroom?" she asked as she continued to take out her clothes from the closet. Dylan nodded as he entered the bathroom.

After 1 hour of packing Dylan and Kylie was exhausted. They had spent the last 30 minutes looking for Kylie's phone because she had dropped it somewhere. Luckily they had found it behind the couch. Dylan rolled over to Kylie as he rested his head on her lap. She giggled and brushed her fingertips across his face. "Silly enough, I'm going to miss having you around so often". He smirked at that, "Same here". They continued to look at each other for a couple of seconds before Kylie leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss was nice and sweet. When she pulled her head back up he pouted. "What?" she asked. "I want more kisses" he replied childishly. She giggled and placed a kiss on his nose. "We need to go downstairs. The others are waiting for us" she replied. He groaned and rolled his eyes. "They can wait a few more minutes" he reached for her lips but she pulled back and shaked her head in disapproval. "Let's go… before Stefan get's mad at us again" she chuckled.

**XOXOX**

They were now at the airport, waiting for the flight. Kylie was sitting at a blue bench drinking a Starbucks coffee and reading People magazine. Dylan was listening to music on his iPod while the rest of the class was pretty much annoyed with the waiting. "How long is it till the plane arrives?" the students asked. Stefan looked down at his watch as he smiled calmly, "Just 15 minutes till it arrives". Kylie finished off her coffee as she tossed it in the trash. "Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom" Kylie mumbled and walked off without anyone noticing.

Kylie walked over to the toilets and entered the bathroom with the women sign written on it. After she was finished she washed her hands and fixed her hair in the mirror. Calmly she walked out of the bathroom and was heading back towards the others. Kylie froze for a second once she didn't really understand where she was. She didn't remember how she had gotten here or where the others were. She looked around as she tried to find the gate everyone was staying at, but had no such luck. Kylie slowly started to panic, as she knew that the plane was arriving soon. She tried to look up at the boards but they were all written in some weird language with symbols. She picked up her phone from her pocket but noticed that the battery was dead. "Great, this is my lucky day" she mumbled annoyed. She randomly started to walk towards a direction, hoping this was the right way.

Meanwhile with the others the plane had finally arrived. "Alright, let's go!" Stefan smiled. Dylan turned off his iPod as he looked for his passport. Once he found it he looked over at where Kylie was sitting a couple of minutes ago and was confused at why she was not sitting there anymore. "Uhm, has anyone seen Kylie?" Dylan asked awkwardly. Everyone looked around but none of them knew where she was. "Isn't Kylie here? I swear she was just sitting over there a few minutes ago" Stefan pointed towards the bench. "Well she's obviously not there anymore" Dylan rolled his eyes at Stefan. The others continued to look around but had no luck. "She probably just went to the bathroom or something. She'll be here any minute. Let's go aboard" Stefan said as he directed everyone towards the entrance. Dylan had a bad feeling about this. He secretly got away from the others and decided to look for her. Dylan picked up his phone to call Kylie but noticed her phone was dead.

After awhile of walking, Kylie understood that she had picked the wrong direction to walk in. She turned around and decided to walk back. She let out a groan as she rolled her eyes. "Flight to the united states is now leaving in a few minutes. Please come to the gate right away!" The terminal voice said. Kylie started to run as she was worried not to catch her plane. She accidently ran into someone and hit her head on their chest pretty hard. She rubbed her forehead, "ouch.. uhmm.. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" she looked up and to her surprise it was Dylan. She felt so relived to see him. She wrapped her arms around him instantly as she felt tears from her eyes drop onto his white shirt. "I was so scared. I thought I was lost" she mumbled against his neck. "It's OK. I'm here" he rubbed her back gently and hugged her tight. He finally pulled apart and grabbed her hand tightly in his, "we have to go now or else we'll be late for our flight" Dylan said. Kylie nodded as she followed him back to the gate. Luckily they were just in time.


End file.
